A Kunoichi, A Wizard, And A Naruto?
by Giang Tien
Summary: Dumbledore hires some famous ninja to protect Harry Potter. But hey, when it envolves our Number-One Knuckled-Headed Ninja, a certain emo, but smexi, ninja, and a serverly tempermental cherry blossom, something has to go wrong even on a simple protection mission, right? Sasusaku, Naruhina, and various pairings that will become evident as you read on. DISCONTINUED


Chapter One: WTF? Wizards are real? WTF?

I sighed as I idly twirled my chopsticks in my ramen, and brushed a stray lock of lotus pink hair out of my jade green gaze.

I sneaked a glance at Naruto, who was downing his fifth ramen bowl, Kakash staring forlornly at his deflated wallet, and Sai furiosly scribbling away on his notebook, not even bothering to touch his now-cold ramen bowl, which Naruto grabbed and ate it all up.

"Hey, Dickless. How much ramen can you eat?" Sai said with that fake smile that made me wanna punch his lights out, and made Naruto go crazy.

"Eh." Naruto shrugged and returned to gulping down Sai's former ramen bowl, his sixth, and Kakashi-sensei was hopelessly pining over his lost money.

I simply rolled my eyes.

I felt something brush against me legs, soft, furry, and lithe. I looked down and saw my summon, Yosei, her Tiger summon. I had recently made a contract with tigers, so now I could summon slugs, and tigers. Cool, huh? Anyway, she always has this delicate silver chain collar with a heart shaped white tiger's eye and silver pendant, that stood out against her onyx and sunset orange markings. She looked up at me with those cute kitty-amber eyes and made me want to pet her.

"Oh, Yosei. What now?" I sighed.

Naruto had ceased eating his ramen, and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, staring intently on Yosei. Sai looked up form his drawings and smiled at Yosei. she gave him a mutinous glare.

"Tsunade-sama wishes to see you," she said in her sing-song voice.

"Hmm. All right. I'll be right there. Guys, did you hear her?" I said as I stood up from my stool.

Kakashi gave his thumbs up, Naruto nodded, and Sai merely smiled.

"Well, let's go." I said.

Naruto polished off his bowl, and then we all set off for Tsunade's office, including Yosei.

* * *

When we arrived, we never exspected Tenten, Neji, Lee, Hinata, and a strange silver haired man.

"Um... Tsunade-sama? Who is this?" I gestured to the silver haired man.

"Well," She sighed and propped her legs up on her desk, "This is Albus Dumbledore-san. He comes from... Where again?"

"London, in England, milady." he said with a mild tone and took out a stick-thingy out of his pocket and began to inspect it closely.

"Dumbledore-san, will you please tell us your story again?" Tsunade yawned lazily.

"Of course, you see, I am headmaster at a special school, and I was doing some late-night reading, you see, and I stumbled across a very strange book- scroll to be exact- that held very interesting information," he paused.

"It was written in a language that I could identify as Japanese. I then proceeded to cast a handy little translation charm on the weather-beaten scroll, since it was yellow and showed signs of being brought through extreme weather, and all the kanji rearranged themselves in a language I could understand. It tols about an ancient land full of ninja who possesed all amazing powers. It also said it was in a separate dimension, and that, of course, interested me. While I was hastily unraveling it, an amulet fell out; I shall show it to you very soon. I pocketed it, ready to investigate it in my spare time. I read the rest, telling more detailed explanations of you...'shinobi'? I believe that is how you say it. Do correct me if I'm wrong. At the very end, it had a strange drawing on it, and there were directions to put my blood on it, and then it would transport me to that world, and told me to bring it along with me. So, I took out a silver letter opener knife, did what had to be done, and here I am!" he finished with a flourish of his arms.

"And Dumbledore-san wants to hire us to protect a certain boy, his name is Harry Potter, if I'm not mistaken." Tsunade looked at Dumbledore who nodded estatically.

"Hahahaahhahah!" Naruto guffawed, "Wizards don't exist! And why would this boy need protecting if he really is a 'wizard'?"

"Because he is special in a fight, like you and the Kyuubi in the Fourth Great Shinobi War," Tsunade said rather coldly.

Naruto flinched and paled.

"Is anyone else coming shishou?" I asked tentatively.

"Hmph. Hinata, Neji, and Tenten," she grumped.

"Oh." I said.

At that very moment, the door flew open and said people bust throught the room, aplogizing for their lateness all the way.

"Gomen, gomen Tsunade-sama," Neji had a new-found respect for her when in the Great Shinobi War she found out he wasn't actually dead, just in a death-trance that she managed to bring him out of, but he was still in critical conditon when he awoke; his was fully healed at this time.

"Sorry, N-naruto-kun and Tsunade-s-sama." Hinata stuttered.

"Ah, gomen, everyone, Tsunade-shishou," Tenten gasped.

"Well, everyone here's now, and that's all that matters. I guess you guys should be going now..." Tsunade sighed.

The three all blinked at us, and I quickly gave a short summary of our mission, and their reactions were almost like I predicted. Neji merely blinked, being King of Emos, Tenten gasped in shock, and Hinata looked wide-eyed.

"Oh, yes, Dumbledore-sensei, can you show us the amulet?" I turned to the wise, elderly, man.

"Oh, yes, of course. It turns out that if two people are wearing the same amulet with the same properties as the original one, we can talk telepathically! So, I designed one for each of you, based on your affinities, or at least from what Lady Tsunade told me. Here they are!" he each handed out our amulets.

Mine was identical as Yosei's, so no need to explain how it looks like there, Naruto's was the same design, in fact, they all had the same design as mine and Yosei's, but his was copper and citrine, Sai's was silver and obsidian, Neji's was steel and diamond,Hinata's was white gold and amythyst, and Tenten's was rose gold and ruby.

"Whoa," Naruto's eyes widened as he saw he amulets, still gawking at it while fastening it to his neck.

"Ah, don't be a baka Naruto," I said breezily, as I gently touched my new necklace.

"And, everyone, I expect you to be back in one hour with all your belongings nessecary for this mission and whatever else you wanna bring," Tsunade said as she kicked back and propped her legs on the desk.

We all saluted and disapeared in a giant poof of smoke.


End file.
